


Harder daddy

by HellfireFever



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: Lets, M/M, have, riggorous, ses ;), yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellfireFever/pseuds/HellfireFever
Summary: Have you ever tried to eat a clock?Its quite time consuming😂😂😂😂😂😂😂
Relationships: Joel / dave
Kudos: 1





	Harder daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes because yes

Ur clapped

**Author's Note:**

> UwU


End file.
